


one for the overly passionate

by Anonymous



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, light biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Beau and Yasha are both pining after Jester. They decide to help each other deal with it.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett (unrequited) (background), Jester Lavorre/Yasha (unrequited) (background)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 195
Collections: Anonymous





	one for the overly passionate

Beauregard doesn't usually do this. 

She's always been the kind of person to have sex when she was horny, finding a hook-up, and if she was horny for a girl in particular, she'd just flirt until the girl got it, no filter between her brain and her mouth. 

So she doesn't usually masturbate. Even less so with a chair stuck between the door and the handle, because for some reason she doesn't fully understand when she's desperately trying to get off, she decided to room with Jester, who she has a crush on, who is so cute and so bright Beau wants to bury her face on the pillow and scream. 

Fuck. She's gotten distracted again. She's barely wet, because she had gotten distracted from her fantasy thinking about her best friend smiling at her. She's so screwed.

She knows it won't be that long until Jester comes back from her shopping trip with Caduceus, and it's the first time she's had their room for herself in weeks. She tries to go back to the fantasy, of a random girl kissing her lips and caressing her hips. 

She fingers herself for a second, mostly to gather wetness, because fingering has never done much for her, even less so when she's just laying on her back, the angle a fucking mess. She slips her fingers out, starts rubbing at the side of her clit slowly, imagining it's another girl doing it. 

She pictures panting against a neck, her eyes fluttering closed. She would grab the girl by the thigh to bring her closer, probably too uncordinated to reciprocate. She'd try to drag the girl in for a kiss, finding pointy teeth, her hand knocking against a horn, and—

Fuck.

She puts her hand the fuck away from her clit, cleans it on her underwear, too sick and tired of herself to have an orgasm. She's still pent up, but she'll punch it out later. She can hear the door slamming open anyway, and she rushes to put on some pants before she gets caught. 

***

She waits until it's three am. It's the smartest choice here, really, because Caduceus likes to get up early at around five and Fjord can't fall asleep until two. Jester is sleeping on the bed next to hers, and she looks peaceful, her sheets green over her like the Traveler's cloak, probably done on purpose, and Beau's heart is so fond she cannot deal. 

Beau goes down to the training room, expecting no one, but finding Yasha standing there. She is punching a dummy, which is definitely not strong enough to bear Yasha's hits.

Beau whistles in admiration, and Yasha looks up. "Man, I must not be the only one in this house so frustrated that she can't sleep." 

Yasha makes a slightly pained face, nods. Beau drops to the floor, rummaging through her gym bag. "I won't bother you if I train on a corner, right?" 

"You won't," Yasha confirms. "But—Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, yeah." She waits for an answer, and when she gets nothing, she adds, "Girl problems. You know how it is." 

Yasha sits down on the bench next to her, casting a shadow and not allowing her to see inside her bag. "I do," she mumbles, and then, even lower, "Same here." 

Beau does a double take. "Jester?" She asks, because assuming it's herself would be self-centered, and because it's always fucking Jester in this group. 

Yasha nods, small. "Yeah." 

"Yeah." 

They stay in silence for a second, and then Yasha asks, "Isn't that pretty frustrating for you? You two room together." 

Beau just groans, nodding, her forehead pressing against the bench. Yasha laughs, so sweet. "Okay, so too much information, but I want to fuck so bad, and all I can think about is her. It's killing me." 

Yasha is looking at her with pity in her eyes. "I mean. I'm kind of the same. I haven't really thought about sex in—a while. And now this." 

"And now this," Beau agrees. They're both looking at each other, now. In silence. There's a tension, and Beau has always been too forward around Yasha. She won't be the one to break it.

"If you wanted to—take out some frustration—" 

"Yeah?" Beau smiles at her, letting her suffer through the offer. Yasha sees her, and suddenly seems so determined, leaning down on the bench so she can kiss her, their lips pressing together and Yasha's teeth biting her. Beau finds her knee so she can hold herself up, needing to balance herself even though she's sitting on the floor. 

"I—" Yasha says, back to shy once they've broken apart.

"Do you want to do this?" Beau asks, serious, her hand squeezing her knee. 

Yasha stays silent for a second, then, "Yeah. Yes." 

"Then c'mon," Beau smirks, as provocative as she can manage. Goading. "C'mon, Yasha, don't you wanna touch me? Don't you wanna—" 

She could continue, but Yasha stops her, pulling her up until she's sitting with her butt firmly seated on Yasha's thigh, their lips meeting again. Beau grinds down against her leg, the crotch of her pants rubbing against her, so good. 

Her hands brush against Yasha's arms on the way to Yasha's hair, but she stays just stroking her arms, and the moment they break apart she bites her bicep, too horny to consider it a bad idea. Yasha's hands quickly find Beau's abs. 

"Take your tank-top off," Yasha says, not enough strength behind it to be an order, but enough to get Beau going even more. 

"Fuck, sure," she takes it off, starts undoing the knot that keeps her pants up, aware that Yasha is staring at her. 

"I—Do you want me to—" 

"You can take off as much or as little as you want," Beau reassures her. "Just know that you'll have to do it by yourself, because I absolutely don't know how your clothes work." 

That's enough to break the tension, and Yasha lets out a small laugh. She takes her shirt off, a little paler where the sun doesn't hit than where it does, and Beau brings their chests together as they kiss again. 

She tries to slip her thigh between Yasha's so she can give her something to grind on, but Yasha says, "Wait," and Beau gets her leg away, Yasha's hands already moving her. 

"Lie here." Beau ends up on her back, pants still on and Yasha's hand still caressing her abs, Yasha's hair falling like a curtain around them. "Is this okay?"

Beau doesn't know what she's asking, but she does know that the answer is probably, "Yeah, go for it."

Yasha's fingers slip inside her pants, enough to press against her lips, and Beau lets her breath out all at once. 

"I haven't done this in a while," Yasha whispers, kisses pressing on her cheek once, twice and then down to her neck. Beau puts her arm above her eyes, a little overwhelmed, but Yasha bops her wrist with her nose until she moves it again. "Tell me what you like?" 

"I don't know, man," Beau says, but there's a beautiful woman asking about the best way to pleasure her, so really, she'd be stupid if she didn't contribute anything to the conversation. "I don't really like fingering. Don't hate it, but it's not my thing. I like getting my clit touched—"

Yasha quickly starts rubbing her thumb on her clit, softly. It's good enough that Beau loses her train of thought. "Anything else?" Yasha bites her neck, firmly but without any strength behind it. 

"Fuck, I like that," Beau laughs. "I don't know, I like biting, I like a little bit more pressure than that. I'm not picky, do whatever and I'll let you know."

Yasha's thumb starts a little stronger, and it's good. She also starts pressing kisses down on her collarbone, and then on her boob, her nipple. "This?"

"Doesn't do much for me, but fuck—" She exclaims. Yasha has apparently figured out the exact amount of strength to make her go insane. "You can do whatever you want if you keep that up, shit."

Yasha starts rubbing broad circles around her clit, until she finds a spot that makes Beau shoot up, and she starts rubbing tight circles on it, overwhelming enough that Beau can barely shut up. "Fuck, you're so gorgeous—you're so good at this it's so unfair, fuck, shit, faster—"

Yasha bites her neck again, same place as before, and Beau is so thankful she can hide her face on Yasha's shoulder as she comes. 

There's a few minutes of silence, and then Yasha lets out a small laugh. "I don't know how to get my hand out of your pants without making a mess of them." 

"Oh, man, that boat sailed a while ago. Just take it out."

Yasha does, gets up to her knees, straddling Beau's thighs, looking awkward at the wetness on her hand, like she doesn't know what to do with it. 

"Clean it here, they're already messed up," Beau says, tapping her clothed thigh. "I have a pair on my gym bag anyway."

Yasha does, quietly. Beau can't avoid looking at her, shirt off and comfortably so, her pants still on, straining with how open her legs are so her knees can fall next to Beau's legs. "Can I eat you out?" Beau blurts out. "If you wanna." 

Yasha just blinks in surprise, once, twice. "Yeah," she mumbles softly. 

"Yeah?" Beau smirks, her hands already dragging Yasha's pants down. "You want me to?" 

"You talk a lot," Yasha says, almost like she cannot control it. It doesn't sound like a bad thing.

"I might shut up now." Beau lets her lie on her back, lowers her head to her thigh and bites softly. "I can multi-task, but not that much." 

"I won't blame you."

Beau puts her hands on Yasha's thighs, a little overwhelmed. It's been a short while for her by now, so she starts small, her thumbs on Yasha's lips to make way for her tongue. She starts with a few licks, first over her opening, then up to her clit. Yasha's sound is a little pained. 

"Sensitive?" Beau asks. Yasha nods, small, and Beau presses a kiss to the hairs of her mound, right on top of her clit. "Sorry." 

She presses her tongue to her clit again, softer, barely there, and Yasha seems to like it better, another sound being let out, this time a little louder. "Do you like fingering?" 

Yasha looks at her, almost surprised that Beau is talking, now. "Yeah." She looks like she wants to add something, but she doesn't, and Beau puts two of her fingers against her entrance, presses one in. The second one, soon after, when she realizes it's not enough for Yasha, who looks more frustrated than anything else. This makes her moan, and Beau presses her mouth back against her clit, soft kisses and kitten licks.

Her fingers start getting tired pretty soon, unused to the motion, but Yasha is already getting louder—and for such a quiet person she is so much louder than Beau was—so Beau doesn't give up, keeps pressing her fingers against the spot that makes Yasha twitch. 

"I'm close," Yasha says, grabbing Beau's free hand and pressing it against her mouth. Beau pulses with arousal as Yasha's teeth close around her fingers as she comes. Fuck. 

"That was fun," Beau says, a shit-eating grin as she uses the back of the hand which now has bitemarks around her fingers to clean her mouth. Her fingers are still inside Yasha, but Beau isn't moving those until Yasha tells her to. 

"It was," Yasha agrees. She leans up, until she can kiss Beau, slowly, her tongue brushing her lower lip and then going inside her mouth. They break apart as Yasha grabs Beau's wrist, pulls her fingers out of her. "Could we—Could we do it again?" 

Beau pops one of her fingers inside her mouth, sucks it clean just to get a reaction. "Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos if you liked it! also there's a part i accidentally deleted and had to re-write so i really really hope you all enjoyed it


End file.
